


Random Sabriel smut and fluff drabbles.

by captaindestiel1



Series: Sabriel smut and fluff [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Boys in Skirts, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, Tickling, Top Sam, Wing Kink, bored, dirty things, gabes a tease, gabriel in panties, just kind of funny, kind of, not really - Freeform, sabriel drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im just going to post random tiny sabriel drabbles here. smut, fluff, ect ect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bedrooms that way

"Ohhhhh Sammy bear!" Gabriel cooed, gaining his boyfriend's attention.

"Gabriel...what are you wearing?" Sam cocked an eyebrow as Gabriel flipped up a short pleated skirt, planting pink panties on the bunker library table.

"Like what you see Sam-cakes?" Gabriel wiggled his ass on the table with a huge grin across his face.

"Gabriel you shouldn't be in here." Sam turned his attention back to the book on the table. The angel's grin disappeared and he looked crestfallen. 

"The bedrooms that way." Sam smiled slightly, pointing down the bunker hall. The angel's smile returned, hopping off the table. Sam slung a firm smack against Gabriel's ass. The angel yelped in delight.

"After you sweetheart." the hunter motioned.

Gabriel practically ran to the bedroom.


	2. Happy Valentines Day Gabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we all know gabriel has a sweet tooth. sammy is happy to oblige for his sweet toothed boyfriend.

Sam tasted good. Well he always tasted good of course. In this particular instance, as Gabriel ran his tongue up Sam's abs, his chocolate covered abs, he tasted damn good.

"Mmm Sammy." Gabriel licked his lips, hovering over the smiling hunter. "You taste delicious." Gabriel lapped a long strip of chocolate syrup over Sam's tattoo.

The hunter let out a slight chuckle as Gabriel's tongue tickled his abs again. "Haha Happy Valentines Day Gabe."

The angel grinned, licking another stripe up Sam's chest, trailing up his neck to plant a firm chocolate flavored kiss on the hunter's lips. "Happy Valentines Day Samsqautch." the angel smiled against Sam's lips as he licked at the chocolate left behind.


	3. Oh fuck Gabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gabriel riding sam (im not good at summaries lol)

The angel's hands grazed over thick muscle, coming to rest at the starry tattoo. Heavy panting filled the room as golden locked with hazel. 

Gabriel threw his head back as the large hunter threw a wanting thrust up into the angel. A heavy moan escaped the angel's lips, rolling his hips in response as the large man gripped his hips tighter making the angel ride faster.

"Oh fuck...oh fuck....Gabe!" the hunter cried out, filling the angel up as he tightened his grip on the man's hips hard enough to bruise.

Feeling the warmth filling him up, the angel soon found his own release, collapsing on top of the hunter.

"I love you Gabriel." The hunter cooed as he ran his fingers across dirty blonde hair.

"Hah...hah...I love you too Sammy." the angel panted, nuzzling into Sam's toned chest.


	4. I love your laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gabriel is ticklish :3

"hahahaha" The angel laughed between breaths as the hunter viciously attacked his sides with large but deft fingers.

"Sa-ammmy....st-stop itttt...." The angel gasped for breath, pinned under the large hunter.

"Hell no." the hunter smiled, attacking the angel's side again.

"Puh puh...please..." the angel panted, wriggling under Sam, who was having way too much fun. Sam gave Gabriel a moment to catch his breath. The angel panted heavily a smile resting on his lips as he gazed into sam's hazel eyes. god they were beautiful.

"W-wha...why do you torture me like that?" Gabriel collapsed his hands in defeat on the floor.

"Cause i love your laugh." Sam grinned, happily attacking the angel's side under him as Gabriel laughed and panted.

"ha...ha mean...moose..." gabriel panted between loud, endless laughter, prompting Sam to tickle harder to get a louder laugh.

"Haha i love your laugh." Sam laughed, before letting the angel breath again.


	5. God, I love your wings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam just loves gabriels wings.

"Mmm sensitive arnt we Gabriel?" the hunter cooed into the shaking angel's shoulders. Gabriel was on all fours, his boyfriend gently carding through the angel's golden feathers.

"Mnn I love your wings Gabriel." Sam purred into soft wings, sending a vibration through the shaking wingspan. Gabriel only moaned in response as Sam continued to stroke through the trembling feathers.

"You want me to make love to you while i hold these beautiful wings of yours?" Sam leaned up to breathe heavily into the angel's ear, earning him another moan.

"Y-Ye..." The angel moaned again as Sam's warm breath graced his left wing.

"Mnnn. What was that angel?" Sam rested his lips at the arch of the wing.

"Y-Yes please.." Gabriel moaned out as Sam nibbled lightly on the wing. Not enough to hurt, but enough to graze the sensitive muscle.

"God i love your wings." Sam smirked through the gentle bite.


	6. The taste of cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's a little jealous of Gabriel's candy.

There was something about the way Gabriel licked a lollipop. Mostly the way he swirled his tongue around the candy, giving it more attention than completely necessary.

Sam certainly took notice of this.

Now the trickster had always loved sweets. Keeping pocketfulls at a time. However once Gabriel and Sam started dating the Angel seemed to favor candies that demanded his tongue's attention.

Lollipops, suckers, sugar daddies. anything the Angel could lick or suck on and it drove Sam insane.

He was pretty sure Gabriel was doing this on purpose. Sam knew personally how gifted the angel's tongue was, and honestly he was starting to become a little jealous of the candy.

"Do you have to eat that?" Sam tried to hide the irritation in his voice.

The Angel flicked the bright red lollipop out with a loud wet smack. Making sure to put emphasis on the smack.

"Why yes Sam-cakes, it's delicious. Is it bothering you?" The Angel popped the candy back in his mouth, followed by a loud slurp.

"No." The Hunter plainly stated "I was just thinking of something more fun you could use that nimble tongue of yours for."

Gabriel choked on the candy, Sam let out a slight chuckle.

Slinging the unfinished candy in the trash -something Gabe never did- he quickly straddled the Hunter. Planting a deep cherry flavored kiss on the smiling hunter's lips.

"I'll show you what I can use my tongue for." The Angel teased, slipping his tongue into the Hunter's mouth.

God Sam had never loved the taste of cherry so much.


	7. your wings can stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its tough being the big spoon to a winged being.

"Pfttt" Sam spat as he woke up to a mouth full of feathers. 

"Gabriel!" The Hunter sat up, spitting out another feather. "Put those away." Sam loved Gabriel's beautiful wings, they were soft and made Gabriel shiver in all the best ways when Sam ran his fingers through them. However Sam didn't like when Gabriel threw his wings out in his sleep, especially since Sam was the big spoon, always ending up with a mouthful of feathers.

The Angel groaned in his sleep, tucking his golden wings in but not making them disappear.

"No..." the Angel groaned, wrapping himself tightly in his wings. 

The Hunter let out a chuckle. "Come on, at least roll over."  
Gabriel moaned, uncomfortably shifting his sun colored wings to turn and face Sam. "Mnn." Gabriel held his arms out, eyes still closed, inviting the Hunter in. Sam happily snuggled up to the Arch Angel. 

Warm wings enveloped the Hunter. The warmth was intoxicating, Sam's eyes closed slowly wrapped in the angel's arms. "Fine, your wings can stay out." Sam purred.


End file.
